User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 28
Near Death I walked out of Physical Science and into the hallway. It has been almost 4 hours since I told Jill about me and Kendra. I know she's still sad. She can be sad for a long time, depending on if it's something she really cares about it or not. When we were seven, she had this really cute German Shepard that she loved so much, I couldn't bear looking at them alot. But then when we were ten, her dog was ran over by an 18 wheeler passing by her neigborhood. She was so sad about it that she didn't act like herself for 4 months. She never smiled, she never hungout with anyone and she didn't even eat alot like she does. She got very skinny and ill from it. She still hasn't fully recover since then. The sadness, not the sickness. But me going out with Kendra and telling Jill that we're just friends is worse than her dog dying. She told me once that she had some sucidical thoughts once after her dog was killed. Who knows if she will kill herself from this. I had to find her and make sure she doesn't. I don't know what her class is on Monday afternoons, but I know that she's still a freshman, so I have to look for her at those classes. If I remember those classes, they were Chemistry, English, Art, Photography, Gym, Biology, Music, Shop, Geography and Math. I have to move fast. I was glad that I got out of class a few minutes early (an accident happened in the classroom involving a Nerd eating some samples and then has very bad gas as well as weting himself alot). It was my chance, so I walked to the Chemistry classroom first. I walked over to the door and I looked inside. There were lots of people inside, but not Jill. I then walked over to the English classroom. I looked inside and saw that there were only five students inside. None of them was Jill, but Kendra was in there. I wonder if she's a freshman or sohpmore. But I didn't have time to wait there till the bell rung to ask Kendra that. I then made my way to the Art classroom. I looked inside and saw that people were painting pictures of fuit bowls. Then I realized that these were the people taking Art, not Photography. I had to ask Ms. Phillips. But what would I say? I had to make up a reason on why I need to see Jill. I then thought of something and went inside. "Clayton, what are you doing here? You don't have Art or Photography today", she said. "Dr. Crabblesnitch wanted to see Jill Caroline in the office", I told her. "I'm sorry, I don't have her in any of my classes today. Is it important?", she said. "It's just something he needs to talk to her about", I said. "I would hurry up. It's almost time to leave class", she said. I then walked away and continued my search for her. I looked in Biology, Music, Shop (Neil actually let me in because he liked me for my mechanic skills and personality), Geography and Math and I still couldn't find her. I then decided to look for her at the Gym. When I was about to leave the Math classroom doorway, the bell rung. "DAMN IT", I yelled before I punched the wall. It was too late, but I might still check out the Gym. I might even run into her while on the way. So I walked to the Gym to see if I might find her. I didin't find her on the way, so I entered the Gym to see if she was there. She wasn't, but I did see the gym teacher. Well, subsitute teacher. The real teacher got fired near the end of the school year a year ago. Something about him being a pervert and hitting on some girl. I heard it from some little boy who's taking his 8th grade year here. I think his name was Peter or something. "Excuse me, but have you seen a tall black-haired girl who's also skinny?" I asked the teacher. "Yeah, she was in here alright", he said. "Did she just leave a few minutes ago?" I asked. "No, she left about 20 minutes after class started because she said she doesn't feel well. I think it had to do with her being very skinny", he said. "She was like that most of her life", I told her. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. Thank you", I said. Then I left the Gym to go to the Infirmary. It took me ten minutes to make it to the Infirmary all because I had Jill's body in my mind. Her body just dead and cold and also bloody. I couldn't take looking at those images in my head. I then made it to the Infirmary and entered it. Jill wasn't there, but the nurse was. "Excuse me, but have you seen a tall, skinny black-haired girl? I heard that she would be here", I said. "I have", she said. "She she still here?" I asked. "What does it look like?" she asked. "Excuse me", I said. "She came in here saying that she's dying of being heart-broken. I then yelled at her about taking the Infirmary seriously on campus. She then ran away from the Infirmary and into town", the Nurse said. "Into town?" I asked. "Yeah, just like that. Students need to take the infirmary seriously. It wasn't so long ago that I healed up your wound on your wrist. Speaking of which, how is your wrist?" "It's been months since I cut that wrist and now your asking me if it's okay or not?" I said. "Well I don't know where to find you since you're you", she said. "I think it's called the Boys' Dorm", I told her. "Whatever", she said. I then left the Infirmary so I don't cause her anymore trouble than how much already happened from Jill. I looked up to the front gates all the way from the front steps of the Main Building and said to myself, "Great and I just told you not to go into town on your own". The cell phone that I got earlier today then started to ring. I answered it and said, "BITCH, IF YOU GOT JILL IN YOUR HIDEOUT AGAIN, I PROMISE YOU I WILL KILL YOU THEN AND THERE". "Relax, it's me". I then remembered who I was listening to. "Kendra?" I asked. "You might want to come to the Bullowrth Town City Hall right now", she said. "Is it about Jill?" I asked. "No time. Get your butt over here right now", she said. I hung up and then ran to my car. I knew it was a good thing to give Kendra the number to my cell phone, but now wasn't the time to be happy about it. I started my car and drove to town hall as fast as I can. The clock was ticking. I got to town hall in less than a minute. I saw Kendra on the sidewalk as well as a crowd of people. "What's going on here?" I asked Kendra. "Look up there", she said. I then looked up and saw that Jill was on the rooftop of town hall. "JILL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" I yelled. She didn't hear me, so then I yelled, hoping for her to hear, "DON'T JUMP, I'M COMING UP". But then some hobo in the crowd yelled, "JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" Then the crowd started saying it as well. Even 4 Preps, who were also part of the crowd, were saying it. I turned to the Preps to see who it was and it was Bryce, Bif, Gord and Chad. I then gave them an angry look and they said, "Sorry". "When will the fire department come?" I asked Kendra. "About that. They're apparently busy with a fire in New Coventry", she said. "They need to employ more firemen", I said. "What are we gonna do?" asked Kendra. "I'm going up there", I told her. "That's crazy", she said. "It's the only way to get to her", I said. Then I saw Jill move over some to where she was above the clock. "You better hurry", said Kendra. I then ran behind town hall and found a ladder. I then started to climb as fast as I can. I finally got to the rooftop, but I still had to go on some ledges to get to her. So I went over to the ledge. I saw Jill just above the clock. Looks like she's going to jump from there. I got close to her as best as I can, but I have a small fear of heights. So pretty much, I was alittle bit scared. "JILL, DON'T", I yelled. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm here to stop you. What you're about to do isn't any good at all", I said. "I don't care anymore since you don't want to go out with me again", she said. "Please don't. You got alot of people who love you and you wanna how bad it would be to them if you just killed yourself here?" I asked. "Who still loves me? I don't know anyone that still loves me", she said. "Bradley, Cody, Markel, Derek. Even Kendra does and you two met this morning", I told her. "You mean the bitch that stole you from me?" she asked. "She didn't steal me from you. You're a love-sick puppy", I told her. "You think so, so well then". She then jumped off the ledge. "NO", I yelled. She fell till she hit the ground hard. I then made my way back to the roof carefully as I can. Then when I got to the roof, I ran to the ladder and then climbed down as fast as I can. When I got to the ground, I ran to where Jill landed. Kendea was standing above her. "She's still alive", she said. "Let's carry her to the hospital over there, across the street from the police station", I said. "Let's do it", said Kendra. We then carried Jill to the hospital. It's stupid for Jill to jump off a building near a hospital if she wanted to die, but I don't blame her to choose town hall since it's one of the two tallest buildings in town and the fact that it's her second day here and doesn't know the whole town layout yet. When we entered the hospital, there was alot of nurses and a doctor waiting for us. "Is this the girl who jumped from the top of town hall?" he asked. "How do you know about that?" I asked. "We looked out the window, derr", he said. "I think we Americans say duh, not derr", I said. "Whatever, just put her in the bed in Room 7", he said. "Same room I was in a few weeks ago?" I asked. "Yeah, I remember you. You were jumped by the Townies, am I right?", he said. "Yeah", I said. "Same room", he said. Kendra and I took Jill up to Room 7 and we layed her on the bed. "Do you think she will be alright, doc?" I asked the doctor when he entered the room. "I don't know. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you", he said. "We'll be back at 4 then", I told him. Then Kendra and I left the hospital. There is no way I'm going to sleep well tonight now. The Next Day, 4:00 PM We came back to the hospital. The doctor was in the room. "How is she, doc?" I asked. "She'll be alright. She just got a broken leg as well a few broken ribs", he said. "So she will be on crotches for a while?" I asked. "Yes and also, we haven't been able to wake her up", he said. "She's dead?" I asked. "No, we just can't wake her up", he said. "Great, she's in some kind of coma and I can't tell her that I'm sorry for what I said back up on town hall", I said. "I'm sorry, kido", he said. He then left the room to check up on another paient. We both stayed in the room for an hour. Then Ricky, Greg and his girlfriend Holly (who I never met till now) came to check on her. "I want to thank you guys for coming, even though you don't know Jill alot", I said to them. "I only knew her from our trip to Carcer City", said Greg. "You only told me about her yesterday", said Ricky. "And I didn't know her, Kindra or even you till now", said Holly. "Okay, so you guys didn't know her completely or much or whatever you want to say", I said. After the talk about Jill, we stayed there for alittle longer. "Come on, there's nothing we can do here", said Greg. Greg, Holly and Ricky then started to leave. "He has a point, C-Money. Let's go", said Kendra. Just when I was about to leave the room, Ricky came in the door and said, "Forgot my cigarette on the lambstool", he said. He then got his cigarette, but before he could leave, Jill woke up, grabbed his arm and said, "Hi, I'm Jill. What's your name". "Ricky Punico", he said. "Hey sleepy-head. You doing okay?" I asked. "Fine" she said before she tried to get out of the bed. "Stay in. You got a broken leg as well as a few broken ribs", I told her. "Just great", she said. "I'm sorry for what I told you up on town hall", I told. "It's okay. I understand why you would say that. I'm sorry for my stupid actions", she said. "Just do us a favor and never do that again", I told her. "Deal", she said. Just then, Greg and Holly came in looking for us and were happy about Jill being alive. I was glad that I didn't lose anyone else that I know and love. For the next couple of weeks, all I did was hang out with friends, go on dates with Kendra, helped Jill with stuff she needed help with and studied for my final exams. Nothing else happened so far, but what's going to happen to me will change the rest of my time here at Bullworth and my life forever. Category:Blog posts